Purple Fuss
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Silver doesn't like purple. That changes, as he helps Lyra out with painting a banner. Oh boy... —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. —Birthday fic for MissKiddoChan on deviantART. Happy birthday. c:


Silver was not fond of the color purple. He wasn't fond of many colors, but purple was one of those that reach the top of his 'most hated' list. Especially since that one pathetic excuse of a gym leader with the retarded purple scarf always tries to hit on Lyra.

Silver huffed, storming down Route 29 towards New Bark Town. He hasn't seen his annoying pig-tailed rival in about a month or so. And that pissed him off.

And also worried him.

_'The hell is wrong with her? I haven't seen that idiot in a month! I need her to battle her!'_ Silver thought, glaring at whatever was ahead of him.

He knew damn well that thought of his was a lie. He missed her, and he knows it. Heck, his Pokémon know as well. But sadly, his pride and ego say otherwise.

Silver scoffed at the thought. He needed to battle her. He needed to beat her.

He needed to _see_ her.

It is so, that he kept his pace down the route to New Bark. He wondered if Lyra was even home at the time. _'She should be, it's not like she has anything to do anymore... Other than battle me that is.'_ He smirked with pride at the thought.

As he entered the outskirts of New Bark, he noticed the familiar marshmallow hat just a couple of houses down. He grinned, picking up his pace. She was here.

His grin soon fell into a confused scowl as he approached the said girl. There were buckets of paint all over the ground, scattered about. There was a large piece of what appeared to be an unfinished banner on the floor next to the buckets of paints. A medium-sized paintbrush was sticking out of Lyra's hand, covered in red paint. She didn't notice his presence, and he coughed awkwardly to get her attention. "Pigtails..."

The said brunette snapped her body up, only to meet confused silver eyes. Her face brightened when she saw those eyes. "Hi, Silver!"

He gave her a 'wtf' face, and blurted, "What the hell is all this mess?"

Lyra grinned, crossing her arms. "Oh, Morty asked me to help him with a banner of sort to promote ghost type Pokémon. Do you like it? I think it looks great!"

His face fell from a confused scowl to a glare at the mentioning of his name. "And you agreed to this... Why?" Silver spat, shifting his eyes to pierce her hazel ones.

Lyra was unaffected by his menacing glare. "Because I can. Got a problem with it?"

_'Damn right I do,' _he mentally replied. "No," he growled, his glare still focused on the banner on the ground. "Why would I?"

Lyra smiled, she knew that the mere name of the ghost type gym leader ticked Silver off. "Okay then, if it doesn't bother you, wanna help me finish it for _Morty_?" She purposely put emphasis on Morty's name.

"..." He stayed quiet, irritation and jealousy filling his every vein. Maybe he should go kick his ass...

"I got it!" Lyra, exclaimed, an idea hatching in her head. "You're here for a battle, right?" Silver nodded, and she continued. "Okay, I'll battle you. If I win, you gotta help me finish this banner. If you win, I'll pay you double the reward money. Deal?" The brunette slipped out her free hand, holding it out to him to shake on the bet.

Silver gaped at her hand; well... he did need the money, and he was sure he could beat her this time with all the training he did in the past month. Smirking, he shook her hand without a second thought. "Deal."

So, the two trainers battled. And the same thing happened every single time they battled.

Silver lost.

_Again._

As Cynders walked back to the porch of the brunette's house, he gave Silver a taunting smirk. 'Dumbass, you never win.'

Silver sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. It seemed that whenever he trained and got stronger, she manages to get stronger. "Damn..."

He looked up after hearing some footsteps, and saw Lyra with a large paintbrush in her hand. She held out the paintbrush to him, grinning. "A deal's a deal, Silv."

The redhead scoffed, snatching the paintbrush. He walked over to the banner, ignoring her gaze. "Well? I'm not doing this shit by myself you idiot."

Lyra laughed softly—which made Silver shudder in delight for some reason—and plopped herself next to Silver. "Alrighty~"

* * *

The banner was more or less complete. It had a variety of ghost Pokémon painted rather poorly around the banner.

Cynders trotted along and sat next to his trainer, obviously bored out of his mind. The fire type groaned, tugging on his master's sleeve. 'Lyra, I'm bored... I wanna plaaaaayyyyyyyyy.'

Silver glanced at it, frowning. "Get that oven out of here."

Lyra threw the redhead a quick glare before turning to her Typhlosion. She patted her starter's head, giggling. "Calm down, we're almost done here. If you want, I'll get Sandjobs to play with you." She stood up, and started to skip towards her satchel on the porch.

However, being the clumsy girl she is, she failed to realize that one of the buckets of paint were on the ground where she was skipping at. She tripped over the said bucket—which happened to be open—and fell face first onto the dirty ground. The bucket of paint tipped over due to the impact, spilling blue paint all around the brunette's body. She raised her head, blinking. Much of her face was covered in blue paint, some of the paint seeping into her mouth. "Owwww..."

Silver had witnessed the whole thing, gawking at her. Was she that clumsy? Being Silver, instead of helping Lyra, he decided to do the opposite.

He bursted out laughing.

He clutched his stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "You idiot! Who falls like that?!"

Cynders rushed over to a fallen Lyra, helping her sit up. He then glared daggers at Silver, the flames on his back bursting. No one makes fun of his trainer.

The brunette pouted, wiping some paint off her cheek. "Meanie... Stop laughing..."

The redhead ignored her, still laughing. "You're such a dumbass!"

Cynders glanced at Lyra, then at Silver. Lyra was frowning, all the paint still smeared on her face. Silver was still laughing like an idiot, clutching his stomach. 'That is it! No one laughs at Lyra like that and gets away with it!' The fire type grinned as he walked towards Silver, and proceeded to push the boy onto the ground with full force onto a bucket of red paint. The redhead had received the same treatment as Lyra, getting red paint all over his face and clothes. "The fuck?" Silver managed to blurt, sitting up.

Now, it was Lyra's turn to burst out laughing.

"Oh my Arceus, Silver! Your face matches your hair!" She laughed out loud, rolling onto the floor.

Silver tossed Cynders a menacing glare, who only smirked in response. "...I will fucken kill you!"

Lyra's laughter fell into giggles; Silver looked so cute at the moment in her eyes. Still giggling, she walked over to him, smiling. "Silvy!~"

"WHAT?" the redhead spat. He was obviously pissed off.

She noticed that his lips still had wet, red paint on them. Hatching an idea, she grinned and asked, "Wanna make purple?"

Her rival stopped, glancing at her. "Huh? What do you me—"

He was silenced as Lyra pulled him into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rubbed her lips against his. Before he could react, she pulled back, her lips now a semi-purple. She gave him a sly smirk. "We made purple."

Silver stood there, now with purple staining his lips. He gawked at her actions, touching his lips. Looking at his fingers, they were indeed purple. "...Wow."

She giggled at his response to their kiss. "Well, are you still gonna help me finish? We can make more purple~"

He grinned at her. "You bet."

Maybe purple wasn't so much of a bad color after all...

* * *

**A/N: So, I caught the flu. Whoopty fucking doo. And I've been sitting here in bed all day, bored as hell. And this idea struck me and I had to write it. C:**

**FKLDGJLSKDGJ Oh Cynders you. You like seeing poor Silvy suffer~**

**And err... Happy late birthday, Kiddo. /shot down for being like 2 weeks late  
**

**Anyone who was confused on the names:**

**-Cynders = Lyra's Typhlosion**

**-Sandjobs = Lyra's Sandslash (Creative name FTW!)**

**Kay now I'm gonna go play some Robot Unicorn Attack. Baiii!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
